degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jay-Manny Relationship
The relationship between Jay Hogart and Manny Santos, known as Janny (Ja'y/Ma'nny) and May (M'anny/J'ay) began in Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Jay and Manny first started dating in We Got the Beat and broke up in Bust a Move (1) because Jay was very clingy. They got back together in Bust a Move (2) and broke up for the second time in Ladies Night after Jay stole Manny's engagement ring from a pawn shop. They started a third relationship in Degrassi Goes Hollywood and haven't broken up as of the series' end. Since both are off the show now, Janny is considered to be an "endgame" relationship. Season 7 In We Got the Beat, Manny hires Jay to be her date for her Philippine Debut, which she isn't too happy about, so that her family will call off the party due to Jay's "bad-boy" nature. However, her parents seem to like Jay and therefore do not call off the party. This made her want Jay to be even more repulsive. They both told Manny's parents that they aren't going to college, and Manny will work as a slave to Jay. Her parents see the problem with Jay, but before her dad could complain, she told him that she was just acting and presumably telling him that acting is going to be her profession. In Owner of a Lonely Heart, Manny insists to Emma that there's nothing romantic between her and Jay. However, when a pretend date turns into an actual date and a pretend kiss turns into a real kiss, Manny and Jay are both pleasantly surprised. They pretend to get engaged to spite Manny's parents. In Bust a Move (1), Manny and Jay's faux-mance is working perfectly. However, when Jay gets too serious, Manny reminds him it's all fake. She's having fun, but the engagement thing is getting old - maybe they should 'break it off' after the road trip to Smithdale College, she thinks. When Manny, Jay, Ashley, Emma and Liberty are ready to go to Smithdale, Jay starts joking around about kids. Manny doesn't like it and kicks him off their journey. She remembers that she doesn't have her audition tape so she asks Jay for it. Jay, since he is mad, gives her a tape entitled "Manny xxx" and Manny doesn't see the title. As Jay walks away, the girls leave for Smithdale. In Bust a Move (2), Manny discovers that her University demo reel is a sex tape that Jay made. By the time Jay catches up to her with the correct DVD, it's too late. Manny's already bombed her audition for Smithdale Drama School, so she throws their fake engagement ring on the floor and tells Jay to get out of her life for good. While everyone enjoys their road trip adventure, Jay hatches an awesome plan to get Manny into her program and to get back into her heart. In order to get Manny another audition, he pretends he is her agent and gives the judge a foot massage. After doing many other things, Jay finally gets another audition for Manny. Later, Manny aces the audition. At the Purple Dragon Concert, during the song My Window, Manny and Jay decide their engagement is real. They then kiss passionately. In Sweet Child O' Mine, Manny and Jay are doing great together, until Manny wants to meet Jay's parents. Not wanting to tell her, Jay lies to her and says they live in Malta. At the Spirit Squad dance, Manny eagerly tells him that she bought tickets to Malta, so that she could meet his parents. Jay tells her the truth, that they don't really live in Malta, and Jay is angry, because Manny bought the tickets using the money from selling her engagement ring, which belonged to Jay's late mother. Though while walking down the street, they try to call and accidentally bump into each other. Jay says how sorry he is and tells her that he left his dad after he married his third wife and made a scene at the wedding, and never saw him again. Manny forgives him, and they leave together holding hands. In Ladies Night, Manny realises that she has to get her pawned engagement ring back in order to stop Jay's pouting as it has real sentimental value to him. But she doesn't have any money, just two useless tickets to Malta. They go to an auction, but that didn't earn them enough money, only about $350. Jay goes back to his "old ways" and breaks into the store, stealing the engagement ring from the pawn shop.He gives the ring back to Manny who at first is thrilled. The she walks past the pawn shop and sees the broken window. She is upset and angry with Jay and breaks up with him once more. Season 8 In Lost in Love, Jay tells Spinner Mason that says a month ago Manny wouldn't return his calls but now she answers them before hanging up. At the dance, Jay says he wishes Manny were at the dance so he could win her back. In''' Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Manny is studying theater at Smithdale University. Later in the episode, Manny gets the opportunity to go to L.A for a Jason Mewes movie. When Manny auditions at Degrassi, they didn't like it too much. Later, Manny's upset because she and Mick broke up and she didn't get a part in the movie. Emma tells her to stop moping and go to L.A, but Manny would not because Jay is driving the bus with the Stüdz. Manny hates the fact that Jay is driving the bus, but she wants to go. While on their way to L.A they stop at a club to eat. Jay and the band makes Manny sing "Crash My Party" on stage. At first, Manny didn't want to do it but out of nowhere everyone was dancing and having a good time. When they leave, they notice that the bus is missing. Manny is worried that her dream will be crushed, so she starts to walk to L.A. After a while of walking they find that the bus broke down, so Mia uses her leggings to make the bus run until they get to L.A. They then make it successfully there. Later on, Manny is seen practicing the song "Saturday Night" with Michael Ray. In the last scene, she stays in L.A with Paige, Mia, and the Stüdz. When Jay is about to leave, Manny and Jay start making out, signifying that they are going out again. Jay drives off with the bus and they all wave goodbye. Season 9 In '''Close To Me, Jay and Manny are at The Dot with Jane and Spinner. When Jane and Manny start talking and joking around, Jay starts to joke around by telling them that they are lovey dovey and that they should kiss. Manny lightly taps Jay on the head, like a love tap. Later, at Spinner's housewarming party, Manny and Jay are seen together kissing and cuddling which signifies that they are still in a relationship. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Jay and Manny are back in town and are at the Dot, where they ask Emma to make them Spinner's self-titled sandwich, the Spin-witch. Because Emma didn't know how to use the grill, this causes the Dot to catch on fire. Later in the episode, Manny, Jay, and Emma go to "kidnap" Spinner because he is depressed and they want him to have fun. They take him to Niagara Falls, and their intentions are to get their friends Emma and Spinner together. The next morning, when Spinner and Emma are married, and when Manny and Jay ask if they can get a refund, the woman at the table says no. When Spinner and Emma get married a second time, Jay is the one to marry them and Manny is the maid of honor. Degrassi Minis In Party Etiquette, Jay tells Sean that he and Manny are engaged, and Sean tells him that they could possibly double date with him and Emma. Jay tells him that she has a boyfriend, and Sean says that is hasn't stopped him before. Paige asks Spinner who is best kiss was with, and Sean leaves to find Emma. Jay tells Manny that Sean is here, to fight Damian for Emma's love. Manny tells him that whatever hes saying doesn't matter right now, and goes back to waiting for Spinner to decide who his best kiss was with. Later, Manny and Jay try to break up Sean and Emma, saying they heard there was a fight. In Pirates of the Cafeteribbean, Jay is pushed up against a wall by Emma and Manny with two swords to his throat. Jay asks Manny and Emma if they're defending Peter, and Manny reveals they're not supporting him, but they want to rob Jay of his rings and bracelets, otherwise they would kill him. They laugh in merriment at Jay's predicament. In If Jay Can't Be Happy..., Spinner, dressed in a Santa beard, greets a depressed Jay, who is upset over not being with his his ex-girlfriend, Manny Santos. Spinner identifies why he is upset and tells Jay to call her, saying that he's sure that Manny will be glad to hear from Jay. With renewed hopes, Jay calls her, but she fails to identify him at first and only yells at him, before hanging up. Spinner laughs at Jay, and Jay decides to make others miserable to make himself feel better. However, at the end of the mini, Jay decides to call Manny again, and leaves her a voice message on her machine, wishing her a happy holidays with an "I love you". Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: We Got the Beat (707) **Broke Up: Bust a Move (1) (713) ***Reason: Manny felt Jay was too clingy. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Bust a Move (2) (714) **Broke Up: Ladies' Night (720) ***Reason: Jay goes back to his "old ways" by stealing Manny's engagement ring from the pawn shop. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Degrassi Goes Hollywood (819-822) Rival Relationships *Manny-Ben Hook-Up *Manny-Mick Relationship Quotes *Manny: "Thank you! You totally saved my ass!" Jay: "Hey, I'm awesome. Your dad will never know the difference." - We Got the Beat *Jay: "Where I'm from, dates usually end with a kiss." Manny: "Where you're from, dates end from the back of a van." Jay: "Hm. Touché." - Owner of a Lonely Heart. *Jay: "I'm sorry we got a little carried away, I'm just so in love with Manuella." - Owner of a Lonely Heart. *Jay: "You know how Manny used to ignore my calls? Now she answers and then hangs up! That is love in the works!" *Manny: "I'll be back before you know it." Jay: "I'll be waiting for you, boo." -''' Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Trivia *They are good friends with another couple, Spinner and Emma, as Spinner is best friends with Jay and Emma is best friends with Manny. *They were both romantically involved with each other's best friends: Jay hooked up with Emma and Manny had a relationship with Spinner. *They were engaged in '''Sweet Child O' Mine but later broke it off. *They both had a conflict with Paige Michalchuk and both had a dislike of Peter Stone early on. *In We Got the Beat, Manny brought Jay to her party to spite her parents. However, they ended up dating each other. *Jay disliked Manny's friend Marco Del Rossi because he was gay. *They both are musically trained. Jay plays the drums, while Manny sings. *They both have been temporary members of Studz at some point. *They are the third couple to be engaged and not get married. The first were Joey and Caitlin, the second were Craig and Ashley and the third were Drew and Bianca. *Each refers to the other as "Boo." *They both made their final appearances in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Gallery Aupu9jaCAAILjKl.jpg Jannyomg.jpg Janny1111.jpg Janny222.jpg janny333.jpg Degrassi-goes-hollywood-7.jpg 45643.png 56434.png 65463.png 75643.png 987655.png jay and manny 01.jpg jay and manny 02.jpg jay and manny 03.jpg 2343.png 4426.png 5433d.png 65432e.png 76547.png 7774.png 8657.png 87658.png Season-7-Manny-Jay-degrassi-1384166-535-330.jpg Jay-Manny_Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood.jpg 43J.jpg 345H.jpg 786.jpg 3434N.jpg image8J.jpg image11D.jpg image20T.jpg rte.jpg 66h.jpg 78f.jpg 3434d.jpg 786d.jpg 2432.jpg tumblr_l7rt3iPWjV1qc8lhko1_250.jpg 5414_113489449118_54557829118_2113296_457959_n.jpg 455436f.jpg 4564r.jpg 8798h.jpg 443er.jpg 4534fd.jpg 4353c.jpg 4545r.jpg 454rt.jpg 6464.jpg 34543.jpg 6755.jpg 56465.jpg 6456fv.jpg 45645d.jpg 64545.jpg 9698.jpg 53535.jpg 4564fddd.jpg 7987n.jpg 3443jj.jpg 43443jj.jpg 65756.jpg 5645m.jpg 5464f.jpg 54545.jpg 5454.JPG Dgh+8.jpg Degrassi-goes-hollywood-7.jpg 11 (7).jpg ImagesCAFF9EEM.jpg 07 (18).jpg uyiou.png 80789ujk.png 08 (17).jpg 08 (18).jpg 09 (16).jpg 11 (14).jpg 02 (16).jpg 06 (22).jpg 10 (18).jpg 12 (10).jpg 05 (20).jpg Aupu9jaCAAILjKl.jpg tumblr_mhnxmuB5EE1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_mhnxxcrpV41qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_mhnxxhgBh51qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_mhnxvgQ5Ey1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_mhnxt1GvRi1qz4rgp.jpg mhnxqpFbXe1qz4rgp.jpg mhnxsnv3rv1qz4rgp.jpg Screen shot 2013-02-10 at 11.11.39 AM.png|Manny and Jay ThCAP654CX.jpg tumblr_inline_mkqyat7fh81qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mkqyffCrUc1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mlf64hc6QA1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mlf6xaiCil1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mlf6xklRmn1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mlf6y0Ji6z1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mlf6yakIEJ1qz4rgp.jpg Spinemma4.jpg 454tgg.jpg A72.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9